Five plus $500\%$ of $10$ is the same as $110\%$ of what number?
Solution: We have $5+\frac{500}{100}\cdot10=5+5\cdot10=55$ equal to $110\%$ of the number $x$. $$\frac{110}{100}x=\frac{11}{10}x=55 \Rightarrow x=55\cdot\frac{10}{11}=5\cdot10=50$$ The number is $\boxed{50}$.